


Chikan Densha

by kimmu



Category: Thor (Comics), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Absolutely no plot, Crossdressing, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Sibling Incest, Trains, timeline what timeline?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-29
Updated: 2012-09-29
Packaged: 2017-11-15 07:18:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/524633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimmu/pseuds/kimmu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It all started with a dare. Thor knew better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chikan Densha

**Author's Note:**

  * For [soltian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/soltian/gifts).



The strange garments were uncomfortable, and left him feeling exposed. Thor looked down at the oddly patterned, pleated fabric just barely brushing the tops of his thighs and wished it was long enough to meet the dark knit stockings that covered his knees. He knew that the entire purpose of the outfit was to humiliate him, to show that the mighty Thor was so afraid to open himself to the jeering of others he would go back on his word from the dare, and thus have him rush blindly out into the Midgardian city of Tokyo wearing the damned thing to show he was no oath breaking coward. Loki knew him all too well. 

Thor refused to let his discomfort show and give his brother the satisfaction, wherever he was. He had boarded the machine known as a train at the location he had been told to. It was a novel experience and a testament to how clever the mortals could be. It carried them about the city more efficiently than roads and horses and in far greater numbers. Well, perhaps the greater numbers was debatable as a positive. It was early evening, and the train was quite crowded. Thor had been jostled and bumped into quite a few times already, though the mortals had been polite enough. 

The train lurched, and Thor moved with it, finding himself a bit more room wedged in the space between the last seat and the front wall of the train car. The clinging undergarments under his skirt also found themselves wedged in a new place. He tugged the back of the skirt down lower, disliking how each movement made it feel as if his silk covered buttocks were about to be exposed to the chill air and anyone looking. Where Loki even managed to find the things, Thor knew not. Perhaps they were conjured by some dark magic, or perhaps the mortals were stranger than he had ever thought. He tried to be subtle as he slipped a hand under his skirt to fix the bunching scrap of silk and almost jumped clear up when a hand not his own caressed the curve of his ass.

“Please, let me assist you with that.”

His first instinct was to throw the person touching him far from his person, but attacking a mortal like that would reflect badly on Thor, and so he squashed the impulse. “Unhand me,” He growled and looked over his shoulder to glare at his… admirer. It was a man, with the same features that most of the citizens of Tokyo shared, dressed in a dark suit. Completely bland and nondescript in his looks, he might have been standing next to Thor the entire time he had been on the train. But now that he had Thor’s attention, there was something about the timbre of the voice, the slight curve of the man’s small smile, which was familiar.

“Now, brother, stop growling. You’ll attract attention,” the man’s grin grew wider and then all of him rippled and changed, leaving Loki in his place. Mischief and delight danced in the green of his eyes. The suit he was in was still dark, but the cut much sharper and reeking of expense in the fine tailoring. He didn't remove his hand from Thor’s ass and squeezed. “You looked so lovely squirming. I couldn't resist any longer.”

“Loki…”

“Shh, Thor,” Loki pressed along the length of Thor’s broad back, keeping his voice pitched low and quiet and velvet rich. “We appear to them as ordinary mortals, though perhaps I made you look a bit too tempting a schoolgirl. Several men have already tried to touch you before me. I heard rumour it’s a common problem.” He rubbed a finger along the stretched lace edge of the panties. They were pink and barely contained Thor’s heavy balls and prick, and just allowed Loki to worm fingers underneath and work them down Thor’s thighs. “But you remain to me as you ever were, my golden Thor.”

Thor’s grip on the overheard bar turned his knuckles white.

“No sudden movements. No noise. You don’t want anyone to see, do you?”

The dry pad of a finger pressed firmly on the center of Thor’s asshole, testing the tightness of the entrance but not quite breaching it. Loki let it rest there for a moment long enough that Thor was the one that broke the stillness and minutely pushed back against the pressure. The touch was distracting; something Thor still wasn't quite used to but not unpleasant. Thor didn’t want to admit that the thought that anyone could look and see Loki’s hand up his skirt was stirring interest in his cock along with that light touch. He could feel Loki’s grin against the nape of his neck before Loki straightened behind him. They couldn't be too obvious, after all. 

The pressure returned to his opening, though this time the fingertip was slick and glided over the sensitive pucker in a tease. Thor sucked in a breath. Loki pressed inside against the strong muscles seeking to keep him out and stilled. Thor shuddered, and Loki couldn't resist petting his flank with his free hand.

“Good girl.”

Thor’s hole clenched around the intruding finger, and he felt rather than heard Loki’s answering laugh. It didn't stop Loki from starting to move in and out, the slickness and pleasant sensation helping to relax Thor. Loki’s thumb idly caressed whatever skin it could reach, and soon he was working his index finger in alongside his middle. The added stretch burned as Loki started to slowly fuck him on his fingers. Every few strokes he would stop to scissor his fingers apart. It made Thor’s cock jump, as untouched as it had been with his panties pulled down far enough that most of it was free and tenting his plaid skirt.

Someone moved down the length of the train car and bumped into Loki. Loki didn't stop. He twisted the fingers buried deep inside Thor to ruthlessly stimulate the bundle of nerves within him, making Thor bite back a deep groan of pleasure. Thor was left unable to properly thrust for fear of drawing attention and could only spread his legs a little wider and rock back on his heels. Being forced to remain so passive, to allow Loki to play his body however he saw fit was as maddening as it was arousing, and Thor swore he would seek revenge on his brother’s flesh. 

“Don’t tense, Thor,” Loki whispered smoothly as he added a third finger. It was a tight fit. Loki snaked his free hand finally around to Thor’s front and ran fingers over the slippery head of Thor’s cock. Thor jerked forward, and Loki wrapped long fingers around Thor’s prick to jerk him off even as he continued to fuck him with his other hand. 

The train rumbled on. Eventually, the conductor came over the speakers and announced the next stop. Thor’s pulse sped up, and he felt the tightening in his balls that warned he was close. He just needed a final push. 

Loki spread the three fingers buried in Thor’s ass as wide as his hole would allow. “So loose, brother. It’ll be my cock next time.” 

It was the push Thor needed, and he bit almost clear through his lip to keep himself from crying out as he came hard, shooting his load all over the inside of his skirt. Come dribbled over Loki’s fingers as he milked Thor dry. He didn't release his hold until Thor was almost hissing at the oversensitivity. Loki wiped some of the mess on his hand off on Thor’s thigh and patted the tense muscle there. Thor sagged as he came down from his orgasm and let his weight rest on the arm still stretched up to hold onto the railing. His lip was bleeding, and he licked at the wound. Finally, finally Loki’s fingers slid free of his body. Thor felt open and exposed and empty as Loki made soft, soothing noises and hitched his panties back up. He tucked Thor’s now softening dick back in place in the front and smoothed down the now very ruined skirt.

“I believe it is mortal custom to offer a reward for such actions,” Loki’s smile was almost evil as he handed Thor a handkerchief, monogrammed with an elaborate green and gold L, and a rolled bill of Midgardian paper money.

Thor’s answering roar of anger broke the background quiet of the train. Loki laughed wildly as Thor’s hand closed around his throat and surged up to kiss Thor’s bloody mouth as he teleported them away.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by an amazing piece of artwork by mustache90 on tumblr
> 
> chikan densha in Japanese means pervert train, and is a genre of hentai I probably love entirely way too much for my own good.


End file.
